Misscliks: Vigilantes Episode 2
Recap In the morning, the party arrive in Rinava, where the Theives Guild is located. The Twins (Tamsin/Landcaster) ask the local town guard about the theives guild and what trouble they have been causing. The "leader" of the Theives Guild is called "The Black Whale", but the guild doesn't have a centralised organisation, the Black Whale just have to take a cut of any thefts or he will steal everything from you. Alexis leads the party to a tavern, Clarence's Confidential Contract, to make contact with the thieves guild. Alexis drops thieves cant around until she finds the contact. Alexis sits with a group of halflings at a table and drops some thieves cant about the work she does. One of the Halflings says his sister does that sort of work too, and points her out. The sister, Guildie, is singing on the stage with a band. Then the band goes on break, Alexis starts a conversation with Guildie. Alexis asks about making contact with the Black Whale. Guildie says the Black Whale is a big deal and won't just meat with anyone. Alexis pushes the matter so Guildie says they should have a meeting at her brother's farm tomorrow night. Before the meeting, the party sit around a table in the bar and write down their ideas so they have a plan of what to say. What they come up with is that poverty means there is less things to steal, so they should stop this overtaxation. The party head into the town and separate. Soli hires the town drunk to find out who the black whale is. The Twins try to recruit and find no takers. The elderly Rocker gets stung by a bee and a little boy, Little Jimmy, offers to help her with some tweezers. Little Jimmy says his father is a Doctor in town, and he wants to help people just like his father, Dr McGinley. Rocker asks if his father sells potions and the boy mentions that he sells colors but is confused to their nature. Alexis goes around town, dropping thieves cant into her conversations until running into another thief, Cartius. The thief can provide some muscle on a raid on Mexomorph's Tax Wagon, if she comes up with a good plan. He also suggests they set up a fallguy or they will be on the run forever. When they have a plan, come to the Clarence's Confidential Contract and find Taurious. The party meet up in the town square. The decide to go to Dr McGinley as a group and see if they can get his help. He leads them into the back room and they talk. They need the Doctor as an eloquent speaker to recruit for them. Dr McGinley gives Rocker some medicine and her arm goes purple and she starts to see colors. Everyone is confused, but the Doctor thought they were here to see colors, as his son had said. The Twins and Alexis agree to "see colors" with Dr McGinley and get high as well. Soli says sober. After half an hour the drugs wear off and they wake with headaches. Dr McGinley, now knowing the party aren't cops, will take the party in a few days to a person who is very charismatic who would be very helpful in the town Boremium to the east. While they party wait for their meeting with Guildie, they head back to the Clarence's Confidential Contract tavern and try to recruit some other ex-solders. Most of them don't join up but 3 stay behind, Franco, Cooper and Reynolds. They join up. They'll meet at the purple barn at sunrise tomorrow. Soli returns to the town drunk who tells him there is a big auction happening tomorrow in the town square involving slaves and horses. The Black Whale will be taking a cut of the auction. Everyone rests for the night. At dawn the party head to the Purple Barn and the 3 ex-solders, Franco, Cooper and Reynolds, show up with all their gear. They travel with the party. The party arrive at the auction and observe. The slaves being sold are captured solders from the Tidesend Kingdom who they are at war with. They see some nobles in the crowd. Alexis goes to pickpocket, but are blocked by the guards. They see no sign of the Black Whale. At dusk the party head to Guildie's Brother's farm for the meeting and try to recruit Guildie to join the heist on the Mexomorph's Tax Wagon. Guildie agrees to come, but knows they'll need more help if the heist is going to be pulled off. The party return to Cartius and recruit him now they have more numbers. Cartius joins up, more confident in the group now. Category:Misscliks Vigilantes Episodes